Nudge in the Right Direction
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Hermione and George need some help. It's a lucky thing Fred is around!


_Nudge in the Right Direction by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione and George need some help. It's a lucky thing Fred is around!_

* * *

Hermione sighed. She had been skirting around the issue for weeks. She wanted to come to terms with the way he affected her, but the closest thing she could do was to frequently stop in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes on her way home from work. Today, she told herself that she was there to look at the popular, new fireworks. Truthfully, she was there to look at George.

As she entered, the bell on the door drew Fred's attention to her. "Hi Hermione!" he called from behind the register. She saw George whirl around to face her in the midst of chatting with a customer. A goofy smile spread over his face, causing her breath to hitch. He immediately wandered over to her, earning a glare from the customer. Luckily, Fred rushed over to finish answering questions.

"Hermione," George said, trying to act casually. "What brings you here?" He almost tripped as he got near her. He didn't want to acknowledge the clumsiness and stuttering that she usually induced, and he hoped to Merlin that some miracle would throw them together.

"Hi George! I just stopped by to see the new Whiz-Bang fireworks," she said as she twisted her hands together nervously. "I was thinking of getting some for Harry's birthday."

He smiled down at her. "They're over here. I'll show them to you." They wandered over to a brightly coloured display and George proceeded to ramble on about the items, earning Hermione's full attention.

"Well isn't that just adorable," Fred muttered as he rolled his eyes. He had returned to his place behind the register after appeasing the customer George had ditched. Everyone else seemed to notice the attraction between his twin and Hermione- except for them.

"That's so funny!" Fred heard Hermione say as she broke out into giggles. George looked like he had struck gold when he made her laugh.

"Honestly, this is getting absurd," Fred said quietly as an idea formed in his mind.

Hermione laughed at George's jokes. "You could always set them off in the Aurors' office for his birthday. Of course you might lose your job in the process," he said with a grin.

"I don't know… it might be worth it to see his face!" she joked back. He was looking at her with such adoration, she almost couldn't stand it. "_Just reach out and kiss him!_" her mind was shouting at her. Suddenly a loud Whiz-Bang flew past her, making her scream, and she launched herself in George's arms to avoid being hit. Then another one flew over their heads. George pulled her closer to protect her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing herself as far into the safety of his grasp as she could.

"You ok?" George asked as two more fireworks went shooting across the store. He looked over toward the register where Fred was lighting another Whiz-Bang and grinning wildly. He winked at George as he let the green ball of fire shoot through the air. He couldn't help but grin back when Fred gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione whispered, looking up at George as he held her. A split second later, his lips met hers, triggering another fireworks display between them. One of George's arms snaked around her waist while the other worked its way into her hair as he made love to her mouth. Neither of them noticed that the Whiz-Bangs ceased to soar past them as Hermione explored George's muscular back with her hands. She moaned as they snogged, sorely disappointed that they hadn't done this sooner. George softly nibbled her lips before they separated for some air. Hermione noticed some customers were gawking at them and blushed, hiding her face against George's chest.

"Can we take this somewhere else?" she whispered.

"My sentiments exactly." He took her hand and led her toward his flat, hoping to spend the evening snogging her in private and smiling at the thought.

As they headed past the front desk, Fred tried to give George another wink, but Hermione saw it as well. He wasn't too surprised that she mouthed, "Thank you," as they walked past, hand in hand.

* * *

_Wooo!! This was stuck in my head all week! Hope you liked it! Review if you'd like. _


End file.
